


Худшее в жизни

by Eugene_Allerton



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Allerton/pseuds/Eugene_Allerton
Summary: У них слишком разные стили жизни, чтобы еще и отношения не похерить.TYL, первый раз, сплошной UST и нецензурная лексика по этому поводу.





	

Переспать со Сквало было худшей идеей в его жизни.  
И ведь самым стремным в этом оказался не секс, а его, как ни смешно, отсутствие.

Два безмозглых. Один безмозглый был терминальным, по жизни, а второй фактическим – и с ранением в голову лежал и подыхал на полыхавших после боя руинах.

Видеть он особо уже не мог – зацепило какие-то зрительные центры. Но слух не вырубило, и поэтому Занзас помнил прекрасно, какую трагедию развел над ним этот олень.

\- ЛУСС! Луссурия, живо сюда!!!!! Бросай там свои херовы дела! ЛУУУУУУСС!!!!!

И уже к нему - так близко, что Занзас мог почувствовать, как от Сквало несет копченым мясом и чесноком, которые он сожрал на ужин в замке.

\- Не умирай, босс, останься со мной, сейчас этот говнюк придет и починит тебя. Будешь как новый, босс. Давай, дыши, вот так.

Сложно было дышать, когда уебок навалился чуть не всей тушей. Или это давали о себе знать смятые ударной волной ребра. Как тупо его подловили, ловушка сработала уже после смерти убитого им хуя, как будто тот рассчитывал, что непременно отомстит Занзасу. Рвануло, что-то сильно ударило в голову, и теперь он с развороченным черепом вынужден был подыхать в объятиях беснующейся рыбы. 

Отличный финал.

\- Босс, держись. Не смей вот так, слышишь. Я без сердца валялся, и ничего. Вайпер тебе из иллюзии такие мозги сделает, никто не отличит. Не уходи от меня. Ну же. Ты - мой, не смей меня оставлять, - голос у него сорвался что ли? - Что угодно, ты только не уходи.

Сам пообещал.

Пришел в себя Занзас уже в палате. Видимо, Луссурия все-таки к нему успел.

Мусор, бледный и нечесаный, спал на придвинутом к койке стуле. Он был похож на протухшую курицу. Ну, по чести, сам Занзас сейчас тоже, наверняка, красотой не сиял.

\- Эй. Ты...

Голос осип, водички бы.

Сквало вскинулся, испуганный, выдернутый из какого-то дурного сна.

\- Босс.

\- Пить.

Сквало вышел за водой в коридор, и без него в палате стало пусто. И спокойнее в разы, хотя он вроде ничего еще и не сделал.

Занзас воспользовался просветом, чтобы убедиться, что голову ему залатали и собрали обратно, руки и ноги он чувствовал и в целом, паршивости в теле не наблюдал. Просто залежался. Пощупал себя за подбородок, зарос он порядочно.

Сквало вернулся и сунулся к нему приподнимать голову и поить как подыхающего, но Занзас оттолкнул его руку, и взял стаканчик сам. Нечего было опять играть заезженную драму.

\- Ладно, босс, - Сквало улыбнулся такой же щетинистой рожей. Сколько он в этой палате жил? Вроде, был без копоти, значит, хоть раз в душевую все-таки заглянул. – Я пойду.

\- Стой, где стоишь, - Занзас протянул ему пластиковый стакан. – На, забери.

Сквало забрал стаканчик, допил из него и кинул в урну. Заботливый, чтоб его.

\- Убери это говно, - Занзас кивнул на капельницу, воткнутую в руку. Сквало сел на край кровати, вытянул иглу из-под кожи и бросил на пол. Согнул ему руку в локте с силой, чтобы кровь остановить. Пальцы у него были холодными, искусственные еще ничего, а свои - замерзшими напрочь.

Занзас перехватил его за шею и потянул к себе. Что угодно, Сквало ему обещал.

Сквало по инерции отодвинулся, дико глянул, сопротивляясь руке на затылке, но только мгновение. Потом он словно пришел в себя, понял, стал внимательно рассматривать Занзаса, как будто увидел его впервые. А потом сам навалился и вжался губами в его губы.

Не то, чтобы раньше этого не хватало. Занзас вспоминал, было ли у них такое притяжение раньше, но выходило, что не особо. Только вспышками. Близость скорее гасила все подвижки к страсти. А сейчас страх Сквало потерять Занзаса сделал вот это все возможным.

Все – это совершенно бессмысленные поцелуи повсюду, веки, уши, волосы, как там у Сквало считалось якобы нормальным. Больше он чесноком не пах, запах был нормальный, неопределенно-сладкий, слюны, пота, стирального порошка и самого Сквало.

Он первым и отпрянул. Занзас не держал.

\- Катетер, - напомнил Занзас, явно наслаждаясь взглядом Сквало, его сбившимся от одной мысли дыханием. Совсем немного, но Занзас уже знал, что тут победил.

\- Сволочь. – Сквало возвел глаза потолку. – До этого сказать не мог?!

\- До этого тебе было бы по хую.

Сквало метнул в него ненавидящий взгляд.

Но все ведь уже было сделано. И все было очевидно. Сквало встал с койки, направился к двери, и Занзас вдруг подумал, что он уйдет. И он не стал бы больше останавливать, но Сквало только проорал на пост медсестры, чтобы никто не смел соваться, запер дверь палаты и пошел, расстегиваясь, обратно.

 

К Занзасу на койку он залез в одной футболке и плавках, потолкался коленями. А у него даже колени были холодными. Стянул с него вниз пижамные штаны, аккуратно, чтобы не тормошить трубку, спустил воздух и, глубоко вдохнув, взял его член холодными пальцами.

Занзас пристально смотрел ему в лицо. Следил за реакциями. Сквало тянул трубку медленно, явно усилием воли заставляя себя сейчас не нервничать. Как-то раз уже было, но без контекста. Сейчас, после поцелуя, от контекста ему было уже не уйти, это светилось в его глазах как радиационная метка.

\- Жжет, - поморщился Занзас. 

\- Ну извини уж, я пытаюсь, - огрызнулся Сквало.

Он наконец вытащил трубку целиком, покачал в воздухе как трофеем, и сунул вбок от кровати, в подставку, где находилась сама емкость.

Освобожденный член явно чувствовал себя лучше, дрогнул, когда Сквало отпустил. 

\- Ты сказал, что угодно, я помню, - Занзас погладил Сквало по щеке.

\- Чертов босс.

\- Иди сюда.

Сквало уселся на его ноги, навис над ним, рассматривая сверху вниз.

\- Я тоже помню, но у тебя такие ебанутые желания. Я же и так всегда с тобой.

\- Только что ты по ходу испытывал те же ебанутые желания, - Занзас погладил его живот и коснулся плавок, там тоже было все очевидно. – Что, ты бы умер, если бы я там подох?

\- Наверное, нет, - ответил Сквало, клюнув его щеку поцелуем. – И это было бы самым страшным.

Следующий поцелуй получился уже не таким уверенным и классным. А потом обоим уже стало все равно. И они целовались скорее, чтобы завести друг друга, чем для каких-то выражений чувств. С чувствами как раз все было ясно. Еще бы кончить.

Сквало стащил с себя футболку, а на нем просто задрал повыше, и, потираясь, целовал ему шею, свой член он вытащил над резинкой плавок, потыкался в его, обхватил оба и стал гладить их вместе.

Занзас положил свою руку поверх, показал Сквало ритм и плавность. И не прекращал его целовать. Когда они отрывались друг от друга, Сквало смотрел ему в глаза, не разрывая связи, не отпуская близость.

\- Не могу... – он нырнул вниз, уткнулся лбом в подушку за плечом Занзаса и простонал снова. – Не могу больше. Сильнее.

\- На грубость нарываешься? – Занзас был не уверен, что ему нравится такой резкий ритм, поэтому занялся только Сквало.

Сквало прижался к его щеке губами. И громко выдохнул «да». Он, наконец, согрелся, а член так и вообще был горячим, скользким, чувствительным. Потому что Сквало подрагивал от резких движений.

Тяжело дыша, он выгнулся, приподнялся над Занзасом, его покрасневшие губы Занзас приминал пальцами, оглаживал лихорадочно горящие щеки. Сквало застонал, не закрывая глаз, глядя прямо в глаза Занзаса. И уделал его живот горячей жидкой спермой.

Он сам потянулся к тумбочке за салфетками. Занзас откинул волосы ему за спину, чтобы не щекотали кожу, погладил по груди. Ощущение было странным.

Сквало вытер его, капнул спермой себе на руку и погладил член Занзаса. Улегшись на подушку рядом, Сквало мягко скользил пальцами вниз, и медленно вверх, поглаживая его ногу своей, целуя и облизывая его губы.

Оргазм накатил шумом в голове, хотя они лежали в полной тишине. Сквало обнял его и не позволил отстраниться. Он обтер его после, помог натянуть штаны, у снова устроился рядом, тяжелой головой на его руке.

\- Охеренно было, - сказал он. - Если ты умрешь, мне придется жить еще и с этим.

\- Ну, больше будет поводов защищать босса, - философски заметил Занзас.

\- Иди в жопу. Я уже хоронил тебя столько раз. В следующий раз твоя очередь.

Где-то там Занзас и уснул, а когда открыл глаза на следующее утро, Сквало в палате уже не было, зато имелся Луссурия с завтраком и новостью, что в больничном уходе босс больше не нуждается.

Сквало не появлялся в штабе еще четверо суток.

После зачистки, обнаружилось наличие крота в Вонголе, и Сквало, как всегда, застрял у них. Занзас не скучал по нему, и позвонил растерянному Саваде, скорее чтобы узнать, как дела с предателями. Оказалось, что Сквало ушел с боевым отрядом Вонголы, и связь с ними была только по засекреченному каналу.

Да и что бы Занзас мог ему сказать по этому засекреченному каналу? Чтобы сукин сын побыстрее возвращался? Очень было надо.

О том, что Сквало, наконец, появился в штабе, ему сообщил дежурный, когда Занзас утром спустился до завтрака на пост наблюдения. Этот засранец пошел не к нему, а к себе, отсыпаться, эгоистичная тварь. Занзас решил прогуляться и проверить, как там ему поживается и не икается ли часом на ровном месте.

В комнате царил безмятежный срач. Чехол с лезвиями лежал разобранным на кровати, грязная одежда была свалена вонючими кучками, отмечая путь Сквало в ванную, а там на кафельном полу валялись обертка от гамбургера вместе с крошками, половина яблока и ополовиненная бутылка минералки.

Сквало спал в ванне, не домывшись, выставив из воды уже сухое колено. Со скрученных в грязные клобуки волос сочилась на пол розоватая от крови жидкая пена. Занзас макнул пальцы в ванну, прикидывая, что вода почти остыла, а это значило, что мусор валялся в ней уже давно.

На его шее была свежая царапина. На содранном колене, погруженном в воду, была кровяная корочка. На плече уже налился краснотой свежий синяк. Перчатка свисавшей с бортика руки была продрана, открывая поблескивавший металл протеза.

Присев на корточки, Занзас заранее подвернул рукава на рубашке и снял кольца, сложив их на край раковины. Чтобы удобнее было этого говнюка придушить нахрен, утопить в этой ванной, и сказать всем остальным, что это он во сне захлебнулся. Невозможно было не видеть его повреждений. И невозможно – не думать о будущих ранах. И это тогда, когда он нужен был Занзасу здесь, рядом и целиком.

\- Давай, подъем.

Сквало мутно глянул на него, снова вырубаясь и вряд ли что-то соображая. Его хватило только на то, чтобы отодвинуться от края ванны, остальным Занзасу пришлось заниматься самостоятельно. 

Он пошарил на полке среди нескольких бутылок, нашел шампунь, еще раз вспенил и затем промыл тяжелые волосы. Сквало иногда недовольно вздыхал, когда Занзас дергал слишком резко. Кондиционером этот урод тоже, вроде бы, пользовался, чтобы волосы не путались. Занзас щедро ливанул полбутылки на его тупую бошку. Скользкая и полупрозрачная на пальцах, эта штука наводила совсем на другие мысли.

Занзас попытался распутать ему волосы, но даже силы кондиционера на это не хватало. Сквало попробовал протестовать, схватил его за руку. И нагло решил уснуть, положив ее себе под голову.

Намылив мочалку, Занзас, как ребенку, натер ему до красноты руки и спину. Потом нырнул мочалкой под воду, повозив там по длинным ногам, члену и заднице. Не то, чтобы он привык кого-либо мыть, так что и этого должно было хватить. Включив горячий душ, Занзас стал смывать со Сквало пену, убрал под льющейся водой с его лица налипшие волосы, погладил пальцами мягкие губы. 

\- Давай, поднимайся, - Занзас потянул Сквало из воды. Тот со стоном уперся. Потом открыл глаза. 

\- Привет, я оставил отчет у тебя в кабинете, - Сквало переступил через бортик ванны, как был, мокрым, пошел в комнату и рухнул в постель.

Занзас прошел за ним, захватив из ванной полотенце. Очевидно было, что толку от этой безжизненной дохлятины не будет никакого.

Наклонившись, Занзас втянул носом запах с его кожи, с шеи, с губ. Просто мыло и мята зубной пасты, и ничего от самого Сквало. А хотелось почувствовать его, личное, настоящее, серьезное. 

Занзас краем полотенца собрал с него капли воды, обмотал волосы, чтобы не мочили подушку, и сел, размышляя, что делать дальше.

\- Блядь, - прошипел он сквозь сжатые зубы. Хотелось хоть чего-то. Но Занзас сидел, уронив лоб в руки и глядя сквозь пальцы на спящего Сквало, и не решался ни на что.

Разве что по голове погладил. Сквало пробормотал что-то, кажется, простонал глубоко, как из-под воды, его скомканное имя и перевернулся, открыв под краем простыни спину и задницу. Позвоночник, впадины, крепкие ягодицы, под которыми была прижата к простыне теплая уязвимая мошонка. Занзас сглотнул, ему стало душно, ему стало очень непросто, все эти дни он хотел почувствовать Сквало, но оказалось достаточно просто его увидеть.

Занзас, сжал себя через штаны, но до своей комнаты он бы сейчас попросту не добрался. Рванул в ванную, захлопнул дверь и взялся за дело, держась за край раковины. Тонкая испарина на зеркале, которую он смазал ладонью, упершись, чтобы удерживаться на ногах, предъявила ему собственную раскрасневшуюся рожу с горящими глазами. Он зажмурился, вспоминая поясницу Сквало, волоски на его ягодицах, ссадину на колене, тающий взгляд еще в больнице, когда он горячо и много изливался Занзасу в ладонь.

Занзас стоял и пытался выровнять дыхание. Удовольствие остаточными спазмами прокатывалось по телу. Но внутри не стало легче.

Он посмотрел на свои пальцы и, не особо разбираясь, зачем, лизнул вязкую и мерзкую по вкусу каплю, ползшую по ребру ладони. Сквало наверняка на вкус похожий, так что стоило привыкнуть. Потом Занзас просто вымыл руки, надел обратно все свои кольца и вышел, не забыв грохнуть дверью его комнаты посильнее.

Сквало явился только на ужин, уселся на свое место и сходу наорал на дежурную за свалившуюся на пол салфетку.

\- Леви, ты, может, скажешь своим людям продирать глаза, перед тем, как заступать на пост?!

\- Они не обязаны быть официантами, они воины!

\- Воин, роняющий вещи - просто мусор!

\- Захлопнулись оба! – Занзас воткнул вилку в столешницу. И забрал вилку у Сквало, чтобы тот лишний раз не зарывался.

\- О, ками-сама, наш прекрасный босс не в настроении, - проворковал Луссурия. – Чем мы можем его утешить?

\- Наверное, связать и подвесить Сквало как грушу, - предложил Бельфегор. – Удобно бить, удобно закапывать.

\- И потратимся только на веревку, - Маммон, выросшая наконец из детского стульчика, сидела на трех словарях и подушке, зато как настоящая взрослая.

\- Придурки, - фыркнул Сквало и стал тыкать пальцем в лежавший рядом с тарелкой телефон.

У него короткие ресницы, подумал Занзас, черные и от этого яркие с его-то бледным взглядом. И волосы он распутал, они теперь гладко поблескивали, падали на плечо, хотелось их убрать.

У него звякнул телефон, Сквало тут же схватил трубку. Серия коротких «Да, да, понял», и он поднялся с места.

\- Я в город, встреча с информатором. Кому-то что-то привезти?

Маммон попросила заварных пирожных из «Браско», остальные промолчали. Особенно красноречиво промолчал Занзас, но в закрывшуюся за Сквало дверь полетела тарелка с недоеденным ужином суки. 

Вернулся Сквало под утро. 

Занзасу позвонили, как только машина Сквало въехала в тоннель, ведущий на подземную парковку, а встретил его Занзас уже на выходе из гаража. В руках у Сквало был пакет из «Браско».

\- Босс, - он остановился, а потом кивнул на лифт. – Хочешь поговорить? Поехали тогда, по дороге расскажешь.

Занзас еле сдержался, чтобы не вжать Сквало в стенку кабины, всю дорогу эта сцена навязчиво крутилась в голове, но изображение с камер наблюдения в лифтах шло на пульт цветным и со звуком.

Зато, закрыв дверь комнаты Сквало, Занзас ухватил его за локоть и притянул к себе.

\- Занзас.

\- Что ты вытворяешь?

\- О чем ты?

\- Решил кинуть, паскуда? Вот так, после всех красивых клятв?

Сквало сам притянул его голову к себе и поцеловал. Приоткрыл губы, позволяя целовать глубоко и влажно, и жарко. Вздрогнул от прикосновения языка и вцепился в руки Занзаса, удерживая их на себе.

Выпускать его не хотелось совершенно. Но Сквало не спешил раздеваться или хотя бы двигаться по направлению к кровати, к дивану, к любой поверхности, где можно было все это продолжить. Он обнял Занзаса, глубоко вздохнул.

\- Я так по тебе скучаю, - хрипло признался он. – Вернусь, и завалю тебя, босс, вот увидишь.

Про завалить мысль понравилась, про вернуться – Занзас не понял.

\- Откуда вернешься? – уточнил он, перед тем как бить. На всякий случай.

\- Мельбурн, - Сквало отправился в гардеробную, вынес оттуда спортивную сумку и вещи, кинул все на кровать и снова скрылся.

\- Австралия? Где коалы? – уточнил еще раз Занзас.

\- Там сейчас мечник, которого я разыскиваю уже несколько лет. Его стиль считался непобедимым, но я думаю, прежде всего, потому что никто не мог его поймать.

\- Сквало, ты издеваешься что ли?

\- Нет, я правда считаю, что непобедимых стилей нет, стиль зависит от носителя, с насморком ты, каким бы ни был мастером, рискуешь все проебать, - Сквало вышел из гардеробной с чехлом для лезвий.

Занзас толкнул его на кровать.

\- Не зарывайся, мусор.

\- Какого хера, босс?! Ты всегда злишься как умалишенный! На этот раз что?!

\- Да пошел бы в жопу и ты, и твои коалы, и твои заебы. Без моего разрешения не полетишь нахер никуда.

\- И что, ты меня запрешь? – Сквало поднял бровь. – Кто тогда будет работать в твоей Варии, блядь?!

\- Да посрать тебе на Варию, тебе интереснее на какого-то уебка напасть!

\- Вот кто бы говорил! Что ты сделал для престижа организации? Смотрел на Саваду страшными глазами?

За спартанским отсутствием ваз, пепельниц, посуды, картин и книг в комнатах Сквало стояла простая причина – он в них просто редко жил. Вмазать ему по тупой роже было совершенно нечем. Занзас схватил его за больную руку, на которой видел синяк вчера, посмотрел в глаза, упертые и праведно злые, и отшвырнул от себя этого придурка.

\- Проваливай. Пришлешь отчет.

Пакет с пирожными он захватил с собой. Выплатит потом Маммон компенсацию.

Сквало уехал. Австралия или Антарктида, или Проксима Центавра, где бы он ни был, повлиять на это, видимо, не был в силах никто. Но чем больше проходило времени, Занзас все меньше вспоминал их гребаную ссору, и тем больше думал о мягкости и влажности губ Сквало в том поцелуе, который случился до этого.

Занзас размышлял, что так же медленно и мягко он бы занялся со Сквало любовью. Брал его долго, аккуратно, чтобы у того не осталось вообще никаких планов, кроме одного простого желания. Быть ближе. Надо было довести его до потери рассудка, чтобы Сквало сам не захотел больше уходить. Сломать его стены приступом, настойчивостью и той страстью, на которую он сам тоже, как ни посмотри, был готов и, очевидно, тоже хотел большего.

 

Шло время. Занзас просыпался по утрам, как в день сурка, от Сквало не было никаких новостей. На шестой день он вышел на связь, Занзас смотрел на запись, присланную по шифрованному каналу, загорелая и обветренная рожа довольно сообщала, что непобедимых стилей не бывает.

Это хотя бы значило, что он намерен скоро вернуться. 

Через двадцать семь часов Занзас нашел Сквало в тренировочном зале. С его отрядом. 

Сквало показывал вновь добытую технику боя и заставлял каждого выходить на спарринг, чтобы отработать лучшие комбинации.

Заметив его, Сквало подошел, вытирая локтем пот с подбородка.

\- Босс. Прости, хуево получилось в прошлый раз.

\- Забей. Зайдешь потом? Расскажешь хоть, что там нашел нового кроме коал?

Сквало улыбнулся и посмотрел на него тем тающим взглядом, с мыслями о котором столько раз уже Занзас спускал себе в руку в последнее время.

\- Конечно. И не только Я соскучился.

Мог бы и без этих откровений, придурок. Сквало вернулся к тренировке, а Занзас поднялся к себе. 

Сквало не появился к обеду, и только спустившись в столовую, Занзас узнал, что его опередил звонок этого тупорылого японца из Вонголы. Сквало снова уехал.

Пришлось снова набрать номер Савады, но тот сделал вид, что все в порядке и никаких жутких и срочных угроз абсолютной власти Вонголы на горизонте не наблюдалось. Что за дела были у Сквало с японцем, выяснить не удалось, оба исчезли с радаров.

Занзас пошел к Сквало скорее, чтобы просто побыть среди его вещей, хотя себя уверенно убеждал в том, что придурок мог оставить записку или голосовое сообщение где-нибудь на диктофоне.

Занзас не то, чтобы отдавал себе отчет в том, что поиски улики быстро превратились в тупую месть уебку за все мучительные недели, которые Занзас еще пытался его ждать. Все, что не летело на пол, рвалось и ломалось на месте. Целой осталась только ванна, в которую правда Занзас не без удовольствия грохнул зеркало. То самое, которое помнило его перекошенную от одиночного удовольствия рожу.

В разломанном шкафчике, лежавшем на дне ванны в осколках, мелькнуло что-то странное, и Занзас выудил на свет, стараясь не порезаться, настоящий и бесценный артефакт. Небольшую, приятную на ощупь игрушку.

Она была черной и мягко ложилась в ладонь. И, поскольку в ней даже вибратора не было, не оставалось сомнений, куда Сквало ее себе вставлял.

Занзас тяжело выдохнул. И вышел из разгромленной комнаты, забрав анальную пробку с собой, как военный трофей.

У себя он свалился в кресло, поглаживая бархатистую поверхность игрушки, покручивая ее в пальцах, представляя, каким было лицо Сквало, когда он прикасался к себе кончиком этой пробки. И когда начинал ее вводить, как пробовал покачать ее пальцами, постанывая низко и хрипло - так знакомо. Когда он заводился от жгущего ощущения внутри, от желания почувствовать в себе больше, чем бархатистый пластик. Как Сквало поглаживал основание и пытался встать, покрываясь испариной от каждого движения, распирающего его задний проход, поджимался, чтобы не вытолкнуть из себя игрушку случайно, и заправлял ее в себя снова, поглубже.

Занзас кончил, покусывая черный пластиковый кончик, вспомнил взгляд Сквало, когда кончал тот. Этого не было достаточно, но и вариантов было не особо много.

Ему казалось, что он ждет звонка от Сквало часами. Не помогали никакие дела, которыми он пытался загружать себя в штабе, ни координирование разведки вместо Сквало, ни поездки в город, когда он просто напивался.

Не то, чтобы он не попробовал. Было порно, но от него осталось блевотное ощущение, была еще попытка снять компанию на вечер в ночном клубе, и он вроде был не против, а она – вообще очень за. Но когда ее рука случайно соскользнула к нему в ширинку, что-то звякнуло в голове, что рука другая, не такая, как было нужно, как хотелось. Пришлось отмазаться, выпить еще и свалить в штаб. Без Сквало он не хотел кончать. Даже мысли о нем - заводили сильнее, чем тот секс, что был раньше, доступный, но уже больше не нужный.

На пятый день Вонгола расчехлилась и слила информацию об операции в Альпах. Сквало и Ямамото гоняли там группировку иллюзионистов, а почему этим не занимались другие такие же иллюзионисты, было совершенно не ясно.

Занзас понял только, что это было какое-то требование от тюремщиков Вендикаре, а Вонгола с ними предпочитала теперь сохранять очень чуткий нейтралитет. Ценой его, Занзаса, любви всей жизни, еб их.

Одиннадцать дней прошло, прежде чем появились новости. Новости - в виде настойчиво-красной спортивной «феррари», которая больше говорила о комплексах владельца по Фрейду, чем о его материальном благополучии. Ну нельзя было так громко орать о своей охуенности, это было неприлично, считал Занзас. «Феррари» задумчиво постояла на дороге, по которой обычные люди проезжали без остановок, и свернула в иллюзию поросшего лесом оврага, ведущего к замку Варии. Метр в сторону – и там вместо дороги и правда оказался бы овраг.

Каваллоне припарковался во внутреннем дворе замка, вылез из машины, оглядывая возносившиеся к небу шпили башен. Он оглянулся на спускавшегося с высокого крыльца Занзаса. Ничего не сказал, но по его напуганной, хоть и слащавой без меры, роже было понятно.

Занзас открыл пассажирскую дверь, оценив масштабы пиздеца, и нахмурился.

\- Что с ним?

Каваллоне смотрел на него как нассавший на кровать щенок. 

\- Мы не знаем. Такеши-кун в порядке. Он все чувствует, это какой-то магический паралич. Бьянки и Шамал не обнаружили ни яда, ни повреждений нервной системы.

\- Он спит?

\- Скорее всего, нет, но глаза мы ему закрыли, потому что жутковато, когда он даже не моргает.

Занзас наклонился, вытащил наружу ноги Сквало, придерживая его, чтобы не свалился, потом подхватил под спину и колени и поднял на руки.

\- Дай сюда его руку, - Занзас качнул Сквало, устраивая на себе поудобнее и повернулся к Каваллоне, чтобы тот положил безвольно свисавшую руку Сквало на живот. – Пойдем.

Каваллоне был в замке Варии впервые. Занзас сразу направился в медблок: спуститься по лестнице, потом на лифте на минус второй уровень, потом в медицинский отсек, граничивший с научными лабораториями.

\- Бедный Сквало, - Каваллоне посмотрел на его макушку из-за плеча Занзаса. - А вай-фай у вас тут ловит?

\- Нормально ловит, перекрытия-то деревянные. Вот на подземных этажах хуй. Так какого хера там произошло?

\- Иллюзионисты с пламенем разного рода. Сквало и Такеши были направлены с разведгруппой.

\- Оба только с контактным боем, на ближнем расстоянии? Вы там ебанулись всей Вонголой что ли? На них плохо действуют иллюзии, но на иллюзионистов-то они нихера не действуют, если спецы нормальные. Где ваш разноглазый? И почему японский щенок в порядке, а мой человек нет?

Дино глянул за Занзаса удивленно, но этот поворот сюжета оставил без комментариев.

\- Рокудо Мукуро был там, когда Сквало обнаружил их базу, они втроем с Такеши совершили вылазку. Пробрались достаточно глубоко в их штаб, и там произошла стычка. Мукуро считает, что вся группировка помимо Пламени Тумана обладает каким-то другим видом Пламени параллельно.

\- Уникальные такие собрались, или новое оружие? – предположил Занзас. Ему пришлось поставить Сквало на пол, чтобы открыть кольцом двери в медблок. Затем он снова взвалил этого херова шпиона на себя и прошел дальше.

Дежурный врач, увидев их в начале коридора, ждал с подготовленной каталкой и помог доставить Сквало до палаты.

\- Позови Гарпию, - скомандовал Занзас.

\- Его смена...

\- Да похер мне на его смену. Скажи, этот урод в коме. Пусть придет и сделает его нормальным.

\- Технически он не в коме, - вздохнул Дино.

Он подошел к Сквало, чтобы убрать с его лица спутанные волосы. Занзас тяжело смотрел, как кто-то другой касается Сквало, неподвижного, утонувшего в черноте, ничего не орущего в ответ на чужие и лишние касания и сантименты.

В прошлый раз была очень плохая шутка про очередь Занзаса ждать. Если бы сейчас ему предложили выбор, лед или ожидание, он бы крепко подумал.

\- Все, отвали, хватит над ним страдать. Не Белоснежка, очухается.

Гарпия был очень высоким и очень худым. Он вошел в белом халате, со спущенной с длинного лица маской, прощупал пульс Сквало, приказал снять с него китель, сразу сделал забор крови и подсоединил к системе.

\- Анализы будут готовы через три часа, я доложу, босс, - сказал он, явно желая, чтобы все посетители поскорее убрались из его владений.

Они ушли, и Каваллоне все-таки стряхнул с Занзаса обещание сообщить, если Сквало придет в чувство. Занзас выпроводил его и сразу вернулся.

Следующие тридцать часов он поднимался наверх только за едой, а потом забил и затребовал, чтобы и еду ему спускали в палату Сквало. Ничего не менялось, в крови был смешанный и невнятный спектр пламени, все остальное было в норме.

Потом потянулись одинаковые дни, без изменений. На семнадцатый день впервые за все время не позвонил мелкий японец. На двадцатый Леви предложил повысить кого-то из отряда Сквало до капитана.

Занзас, устав сидеть, походил по палате, включил телевизор с какими-то новостями, затем снова подошел к неподвижному Сквало. Черные ресницы, пожелтевший за эти недели синяк на плече, мерное дыхание, поднимавшее простыню на животе. Занзас погладил его щеку, взял с подноса на столе флакончик глазных капель, закапал по очереди оба глаза, в который раз подумав, видит ли хоть что-то этот неподвижный зрачок.

\- Не оставляй меня, - тихо сказал он. – Ты же, блядь, обещал. Что угодно, твой дохлый мозг это еще помнит? Если что угодно, то я выбираю тебя. Давай, придурок, я почти два месяца тебя не видел. Ты вообще ведешь себя как ебанат. Говоришь, что скучаешь, но тебя никогда нет. Думаешь, я это стану терпеть? Вот хорошо, что ты сейчас даже срать сам не можешь. Это достойное решение наших с тобой проблем. Ты всегда теперь будешь под рукой.

Сквало мудро промолчал.

\- Ебаная ты Белоснежка, - Занзас решился.

Впервые с момента возвращения Сквало Занзас позволил себе прикоснуться к нему не по делу. Он был теплым, мягким от крема, которым его тут чуть не заливали медработники, необкусанные губы матово поблескивали, гладкие и расслабленные.

\- А я смотрю, кома тебе на пользу, - усмехнулся Занзас.

Он наклонился, поцеловал Сквало, чувствуя себя идиотом, а его – вкусным. Скользнул языком глубже и отпрянул.

\- Это еще что за хуйня?

Вытаскивать было нечем, и Занзас полез пальцами. Почему никто не заметил? Под языком у Сквало была твердая семечка, глубоко впившаяся в ткань. Занзас поддел ее ногтем и вытащил наружу. Прошло несколько вечных секунд, а потом Сквало скрутило, и он закашлялся, свесившись с койки.

\- Ебаный... нахуй... босс, - сказал он, посмотрев из-под ухоженной и расчесанной медперсоналом челки на Занзаса. Посмотрев, как всегда, с вызовом, и обидой, и тающей нежностью.

\- Охереть, - сказал Занзас. Покрутил семечку в руках. Это был какой-то камень, совсем маленький осколок. – Что это?

\- То, что эти пидоры используют для накопления сразу нескольких видов Пламени.

\- Никуда больше засунуть не додумался?

\- Да я не собирался, рикошетом попало, - Сквало сразу же попробовал слезть с койки и свалился на пол. Занзас протянул ему руку и втащил обратно.

\- Кольцо себе, что ли, с этим говном сделать? Отдам на исследования, а там посмотрим.

\- Какое сегодня число? – спросил Сквало. – Главное, не жри эту херь.

\- Ты так двадцать дней провалялся.

\- Блядь, - Сквало огляделся в поисках телефона, но Занзас повернул его к себе и поцеловал снова. 

Теперь-то Сквало мог ему ответить. И Сквало, опираясь на него и едва держась на все еще слабых ногах, ответил, тоже зверски соскучившись.

Занзас все-таки уснул. Сквало остался в медблоке на последний осмотр, и пообещал прийти к нему позже. И долго не появлялся. Может, наводил порядки в отряде, может, во всей Варии, а может, отправился в очередную кругосветку. У него это было запросто.

Разбудил Занзаса шум воды из ванной. Душ шумел долго, потом долго гудел фен, потом, наконец, явился Сквало, взлохмаченный и распаренный, в раскрытом халате и банкой смазки в руке. 

\- Раз уж ты, как гребаный кретин, разнес мою комнату, - сказал он, открыв мини-холодильник и достав оттуда минералку, - я решил, что помоюсь у тебя.

\- Сам кретин, - Занзас скучающе подпер щеку кулаком.

\- Даже не додумался приказать кому-нибудь навести там порядок за все это время, - фыркнул Сквало и подошел к его креслу. Поставил свою бутылку на пол, забросил мокрый халат на спинку и уселся на колени Занзаса, одновременно впившись зубами в его ухо и взявшись за верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке.

\- Ты помнишь, что я говорил? – уточнил Занзас. Ну на всякий случай.

\- Каждое слово.

\- Приходи теперь спать сюда.

Сквало промычал согласие, стараясь над засосом на его ключице, потом посмотрел в глаза.

\- Конечно.

\- И вещи перетащи.

\- Я буду мешать.

\- Как-нибудь справишься.

\- Ага. С языком аккуратнее, еще болит, - предупредил Сквало и прижался к нему приоткрытым ртом. Он был горячим. И он напирал, поглаживая большим пальцем его висок, а второй рукой впивался в загривок под шуршащими перьями. 

Занзас притянул его к себе ближе, обнял влажную спину, лизнул шею. Сквало наклонил голову, чтобы ему было удобнее. 

\- Хочу тебя раздеть, - прошептал Сквало прямо в губы и шумно выдохнул, усмехнувшись. – Я охуеть как хочу тебя. 

Занзас не собирался так быстро выпускать его из рук, но Сквало выдрался и привстал. Все еще нависая над ним, он успевал коротко хватать губами шею Занзаса, прикладываться, согревая дыханием грудь и живот, пока возился с пуговицами на рубашке. Ремень от брюк и ширинку Занзас расстегнул сам, зато Сквало помог ему все это стащить.

Занзас схватил его и потянул обратно себе на колени. Сквало рассмеялся, перегнулся через ручку кресла и взял оставленную там бутылку. Смазка тягучей каплей упала ему на ладонь, он посжимал кулак, распределяя ее по пальцам, и с силой обхватил член Занзаса.

Воздух закончился, Занзас громко сглотнул следующий вдох. И дернулся наверх, в сильную скользкую руку.

\- Подрочи меня сзади, - поделился, как секретом, Сквало прямо ему на ухо.

\- Прям сразу пальцами?

\- Я уже, так что даже три войдут. Если постараешься, - Сквало, не отрываясь, смотрел ему в глаза.

Он погладил его руку своей, делясь смазкой. Занзас сдвинул Сквало чуть в сторону, чтобы повыше подтянуть его колено, завел руку между его ног, погладил от мошонки до ягодиц, и там, где было уже скользко и горячо, надавил. Сквало вздрогнул, когда Занзас вставил и подвигал в нем кончиком пальца. И снова расслабился, когда Занзас, поглаживая его, стал вводить палец глубже.

\- Как тебе?

\- Одуренно...

\- Нет такого слова, тупица.

\- Да кого ебет? – Сквало перехватил его руку, соскользнув с нее, и подался обратно уже на два пальца, выдохнув в голос. – Здесь не милая трепетная девочка. Здесь только я, и мне пиздец хорошо от того, что ты делаешь.

Занзас в ответ с силой стал наяривать пальцами внутри него, и Сквало, уже больше держась за его руку, чем ее направляя, поддался, прижался к нему и стал громким.

Он втягивал воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, а потом выстанывал выдохи с каждым сильным толчком пальцев. Сжимался внутри – одуренно, вот именно так.

Занзас хотелось большего, он прекратил и просто убрал упавшую Сквало на глаза челку за ухо. Сквало понял, слез с него, переступая с ноги на ногу.

\- Блядь, ногу засидел, - пожаловался он.

\- Иди сюда встань, - Занзас тоже поднялся, кивнул на освободившееся кресло.

\- Сзади не хочу. Я должен тебя видеть, - Сквало покусал залеченную недавно губу. – Пойдем уже ляжем.

В спальню Сквало шел, держа его за руку, как маленький. Он остановился возле кровати, погладил полог. Занзас подошел и прижал его к себе, провел по его груди раскрытой ладонью. Сквало перехватил его руку и крепко сжал.

Он забрался на кровать первым, вытащил из-под покрывала подушку, улегся и устроил на ней задницу. Занзас провел по его тяжело вздымающемуся боку и навалился сверху. Сквало, обхватил его плечи, подавшись навстречу. Потом раскинул колени и скользнул рукой вниз, раскрыв себя пальцами. Занзас погладил их головкой члена и потянул его колени к себе, проникая все глубже. Сквало был внутри горячим, тугим, пульсирующим. Он закинул на ягодицы Занзаса ногу и поднял зад, принимая его член глубже.

\- Жестче.

\- Сквало.

Занзас трахал его жестко, все фантазии про нежные занятия любовью оказались фальшивкой. Настоящий Сквало сопел, рычал и всхлипывал под ним, насаживаясь сам, толкаясь к нему со всей дури и сжимая так сильно, что Занзасу казалось, они сейчас оба нахрен задымятся и вспыхнут

Второй раз все-таки случился сзади, и Сквало больше не был против. Он, схватившись одной рукой за витой столбик кровати, а второй за Занзаса, упирался тяжелым затылком в его плечо и тихо выстанывал маты на особенно громких шлепках бедер. Занзас ему дрочил, уже зная, как оттянуть оргазм, отчего Сквало плавился прямо на нем. 

На третий заход они просто отсосали друг другу, уже не особо страстно, Сквало после этого улегся щекой на его колено и улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами.

\- Переспать с тобой – это лучшая идея в моей жизни.

Занзас покачал коленом, чтобы Сквало не вздумал так уснуть. И провел пальцами по лежавшей на его груди голени. Сквало дернулся от щекотки и перелег.

\- Потом я буду ставить будильник на полшестого, - предупредил он.

\- Нет, не будешь, - пообещал ему Занзас. И подумал, что вот именно заставить Сквало считать их отношения лучшим в жизни, было самой эффективной стратегией их не просрать.

Он проснулся затемно. На столе вибрировал телефон. Сквало спал рядом, скинув одеяло, лицом в подушку. На его заднице до сих пор расходились красные полосы от пальцев Занзаса. Гребаный любитель пожестче.

Занзас поднялся, подошел к столу и посмотрел на экран телефона. По защищенному каналу звонили из лабораторий Червелло. А это, по опыту, предвещало минимум очередной, уже наступивший, апокалипсис.

Занзас оглянулся на Сквало и тяжело выдохнул, представив, сколько на этот раз придется ждать следующего раза.


End file.
